


The Will of Parfir

by Indamoodforlove



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indamoodforlove/pseuds/Indamoodforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon.<br/>Kyle hasn't been feeling well and when he and John learn why, they are in for a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will of Parfir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/gifts).



> Little did I know that a little joking around with Rhiannonhero how a fandom isn't a fandom until it has an Mpreg fic, would actually turn into me writing one. A great many thanks to her for rooting and liking and awesome beta-ing and mostly for the rec to read the series in the first place. It has my <3

“This can’t be happening,” Kyle shouted as he banged out of the Gray Space and slammed into a chair, toppling it over noisily. 

John looked up from the ledger he had been studying. Kyle gave the chair a swift kick and sent it skidding across the flagstone floor. It wasn’t the first day this week that Kyle had been out of sorts. He closed the ledger. “What’s wrong?” 

Kyle came to a standstill beside him, his eyes blazing. “I went to see Saimura.” 

A feeling of dread coiled in John’s gut. They had decided Kyle should see him after days of feeling under the weather but he had no idea that Kyle would go see him first thing. “And?” 

“Turns out I don’t have a stomach virus. No, apparently I’m….” He choked out a humourless laugh and shook his head.”I’m pregnant.” 

Pregnant. The word reverberated in the room like a boomerang, swinging around and around and curling right back to smack him upside of the head. “That’s impossible,” John said.

“Well, apparently it isn’t.” Kyle said wryly, rubbing the heel of his hand against his forehead. 

“I don’t understand. What did Saimura say?” 

“Not much. He was as shocked as I was.” 

John gazed out the window at the clouds gathering there. It was biologically impossible. There was no way …. and yet. Several oddities he’d sensed fell into place and he wondered why he hadn’t picked up on the signs sooner. 

“How long have you suspected?” Kyle asked. 

John pushed himself up out of the chair. “I haven’t, but -” 

“Yes?” Kyle said, peering up at him with a fierce intensity. 

“I guess it’s starting to make sense.” 

“None of this makes sense, John,” Kyle said sharply. “Men don’t get pregnant.” 

John picked up on the fear and growing concern beneath Kyle’s anger, the slight tremble in his voice betrayed him as did the minute widening of his eyes. John slipped an arm around his waist, wanting him close. Kyle didn’t yield to his touch but he didn't resist it either. John stroked a thumb against the curve of his spine and Kyle arched into it a little inspite of himself, becoming pliant against John’s hand. With a soft press of his palm Kyle took that final step closer to lean flush against him, Kyle’s body heat was palpable through the thick layers of their winter clothing as was the quickening of his heartbeat. John smiled. “Do you remember three weeks ago, there was a day when we couldn’t stop -.” 

A smirk curled around Kyle’s lips. “It was your birthday.” 

“Yes. “ Arousal swept through John just thinking about it. 

“You couldn’t stop coming inside me,” Kyle said softly. “And you stayed hard all day, all night.” His gaze dropped to John’s mouth and lower still to the erection that was already tenting John’s pants. Kyle pushed against it making John gasp. Kyle gazed up through unruly locks of hair with an entirely too smug grin. “I remember.” He whispered and brushed his soft mouth against John’s, his tongue licking against the seam and then inside when John’s lips parted willingly. John’s hands slipped down, cupping Kyle’s ass and pulling him in and up, causing them to groan from the friction. 

He’d had his share of lovers back in Nayeshi, a crush or two among them, but John had never been in love. He’d never felt anything close to the boundless love he felt for Kyle. And the unbridled desire. It never ceased to amaze and thrill him how a mere stroke of a finger or a simple, knowing glance could ignite so much desire. It had heightened to dizzying, nearly overwhelming proportions once the full powers of the Rifter had been unleashed inside him. Making love became an incredibly intense experience. He was able to feel every sensation acutely inside himself and inside Kyle as their sacred bond flowed between them like a river’s swift current. He whispered in Kyle’s ear sometimes what he felt when they were making love, when he climaxed. It was an intimacy he wouldn’t have shared with anyone other than this man, whom he trusted implicitly and belonged to with every fibre in his bones. 

Kyle broke the kiss, his eyes glittering with want, but the inner turmoil was still there. “Tell me,” he said hoarsely. 

The taste of Kyle lingered in John’s mouth, he had to tear his eyes away from his soft, reddened lips. They made love often as it was, but that day had been like no other. Kyle had surprised him by taking him to a cabin in a secluded set of hills a few hours ride out of town.. It had been a cold day, the wind brisk , the cloud cover denser than usual and they had immediately set about gathering the logs of wood, that were stacked neatly against the side of the building to start a fire. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” John said. 

“You never can.” 

“True,” John conceded. “But you were almost…what is the right word….radiant. At first I thought it was the autumn light but it came from you and it pulled me right in. I just had to have you.” 

“Up against the wall.” Kyle’s skin flushed. “You were so hard.” 

_John was so hard, he was close to coming untouched. He ripped the logs out of Kyle’s arms and backed him up against the wall, grateful as always that his lover preferred to go commando. A quick tug on Kyle’s pants and John was on his knees. Kyle’s smell drove him nearly crazy, the musk much more pungent than usual and he just had to taste it, licking and laving his tight opening, the taste like an aphrodisiac. He fucked inside with his tongue to chase it and Kyle came, shouting hard, from that alone. When John finally thrust inside, the tight, slippery heat pulled him in on the pounding rhythym of Kyle’s heartbeat. It felt like his own soul drove his cock, bringing it in direct contact with Kyle’s, shining like a light deep within. Kyle grabbed his hand and held it against his wildy hammering heart, the erratic beat of it flying right up his arm like a volley of shooting stars that lit up his own heart. The open bond connected them deeply and they came, exclaiming their love for each other on the wind that twisted around the cabin._

“I could feel you coming inside me.” Kyle said, nuzzling against his neck, dropping small kisses there. “It went on forever and it felt so good, so right. And then you took me inside to do it again and again.” 

In recent years, John had become extremely sensitive to the pulsating life force of his semen, he could feel it erupting from him as an extension of himself and it felt like a loss every single time he saw the milky-white fluid sliding down Kyle’s buttock. John pressed tender kisses along Kyle’s jawline until he had reached his ear. “The one thing that should have made me realise what was happening,” he said quietly, “was that every time I came that day it felt like part of me stayed inside you.” 

Kyle shivered and looked up at him, his dark eyes deep as the oceans. “I know. I just thought it was part of our bond, the love I felt. ” 

“Me too.” John smiled. “I thought I was being a romantic fool.”  
He remembered it clearly. At the end of that day, they had rested in each other’s arms. John had been so highly sensitized from the intense and repeated love-making that he could have sworn Kyle’s heat was part of his, Kyle’s skin was part of his, their hearts were one and the same and even their arteries were connected, their blood flowing in a divine loop. 

“I guess you're inside me still,” Kyle said. 

John placed his hand on Kyle’s belly and he felt what he had every time he’d touched Kyle lately. A small, tentative vibration of life, like one of his precious seedlings. He’d mistaken it for another change in the energy of their bond, which continued to deepen. He wondered how long it would have taken him to figure it for himself. A sudden joy flared up when he felt it emanating a gentle warmth beneath his hand, but Kyle’s eyes remained deeply troubled. He slowly moved his hand away but continued to hold Kyle in his arms. 

“I am your Kahlil,” Kyle said, his eyes searching John’s. “I know how to watch over you and fight to protect you. It’s why I’m here. But I don’t know what to do with this. I don’t know if I can do whatever this requires, John.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Am I supposed to be the little woman now?” He extricated himself from John’s embrace and ran a hair through his untamed mess of curls. “Grow breasts and breastfeed and stay at home? That’s not me, John.” 

“Breasts?” It was a mental image that made John’s blood run cold. The magnitude of what was happening to Kyle’s body hit him like a godhammer. 

Kyle looked down at his immaculate pectorals, partly visible through the open neck of his vest. “Well, I’m sure that will be part of it. If I can conceive, I will also produce milk.”

It took John three strides to reach the door and he yanked it open. “Rousma!” He yelled down the hallway. “Rousma!” He knew she had to be nearby, she’d been in the room with him moments before Kyle returned. Her voice answered almost at once and within seconds she came loping in. 

“Yes, Jahn.” 

“Can you go get Saimura please? Tell him he needs to come at once.” 

“Yes, I goes quicksy now,” she said, her ears flopping when she turned to look at Kyle. “Is you all right, Ravishan?” 

Kyle avoided her gaze. John could see a frown appear in the glossy black fur above Rousma’s eyes. 

“He will be.” John said. “Now hurry.” 

***

They were sitting by the desk, John’s hand wrapped tightly around Kyle’s when Saimura entered the room, panting and red-faced. He must have run all the way. 

“What can you tell us?” John said after a curt greeting. “What does this pregnancy mean for Kyle? I need to know that he’s going to be all right. Kyle comes first. I will not let his life be at risk.” 

“I understand.” Saimura said. “The baby will have to be delivered through an operation. “ 

“A cesarean.” John interjected, breathing a sigh of relief. “In Nayeshi it’s called a cesarean.” This was good, this he could handle, because there was no way the baby was going to be born any other way. 

“Yes. A temporary uterus has formed inside Kyle. This will be surgically removed with the baby,” Saimura explained. “The uterus and afterbirth will be offered to Parfir in a special ceremony after the birth.” 

“How do you know all this?” Kyle snapped. “You couldn’t tell me much of anything earlier.” 

“I just found some information.” Saimura said quietly. 

“Where?” 

“So, he can’t get pregnant again.” John interjected, concern for Kyle’s health tightened his chest. 

“I don’t know.” Saimure replied slowly. 

“How about the pregnancy itself?” John went on. “Did your information say anything about that?” 

“All I know is it will be the same as for a woman, so nine months, more or less, depending on the development of the baby. We’ll have to monitor it closely though, and Kyle won’t be able to travel through the Gray Space anymore during the pregnancy. It’s life-threatening for the fetus. Kyle's been lucky so far.” 

“No.” Kyle shouted, he stepped away from John and approached Saimura. “I travel through the Gray Space to protect Jahn.. I am Kahlil above all else. It’s Parfir’s will.” John put an arm around his shoulders and drew him close. 

“Perhaps there is more to Parfir’s will,” Saimura said. 

“What makes you say that?” John asked. 

“This pregnancy has been foretold,” Saimura replied, standing taller as he said it. 

A shudder spiraled up John’s spine. “By whom?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. The sky darkened outside in immediate response. 

Saimura glanced at Kyle and then at John. “Ji.” 

There was a brief, shocked silence in the room. 

“I don’t understand,”Kyle finally said. 

“When did she foresee this?” John stood rigid and stared at Saimura hard. Disbelief and anger began to build inside him. Outside the wind picked up and whistled around the building. 

Saimura glanced at the window and then addressed John. “A few weeks before she died she started to entrust her visions to a book. She told me about its existence the day before she passed. The visions were written in an oral script. She made me swear an oath that if anything happened that required guidance I would consult the book.” 

“Where is this book?” 

“It’s here,” Saimura replied and he lifted it from the satchel he had brought with him. It was a relatively small, thick book, leather-bound and plain looking. Saimura handed it to him and John received a shock of warmth the moment he touched it, reminding him of the sensation of stroking Ji’s fur. 

His throat tightened. “What does it say?” 

“Open it.” Saimura coaxed gently. 

“I’m going to hear her voice, aren’t I?” John said, his voice gritty with emotion. Kyle came to stand beside him and touched his arm, calming him considerably. 

“I should go now.” Saimura said, grabbing the satchel. “You’ll hear the message she intended for you. I had my own.” He bowed to them both and left the room. 

The strong wind outside began to dissipate. They sat down at John’s desk and he placed the book on the polished wood with the utmost care, as if it was a fragile lifeform much as Ji had been in the last days of her life. Kyle grasped his hand and squeezed it. 

“You’re scared.” He stated, keenly observant as ever. 

Whatever they were about to hear, it was going to change their lives forever. With the divine powers of the Rifter bestowed upon him, John had very little reason to fear. He had been able to meet each challenge head on and defeat all foes, often single-handedly. The only times he had experienced true, bone-deep fear was when he was in danger of losing Ravishan or Kyle. Nothing could ever take Kyle away from him again. John turned to face him. “I love you,” he said ardently. “Whatever she says, I won’t let it separate us.” 

Kyle reached out and touched his face with a tender carress that left a deep warmth on his skin. “I love you too. ” 

John closed his eyes before slowly opening the book. It fell open on page 75, the number was the only print on the blank page. And then Ji’s gentle voice filled the room, loud and clear as if she was alive and well, having never left them at all. 

“My dear Jahn, my dear Ravishan.”

*** 

John awoke sometime in the night, surfacing slowly from dreamless, faraway depths as a warm, naked body climbed gently on top of him. The winter bedding had been kicked to the foot of the bed, but the night chill couldn’t touch him for Kyle’s heat enveloped him like a summer day. John lay sprawled across the bed, face down, legs apart - taking up most of the bed he realised - but it was only to Kyle’s advantage. He easily slipped between John’s thighs, his already slick erection sliding along the crease of John’s ass, followed by a shuddering sigh that ghosted along John’s neck. John smiled into the pillow as Kyle settled himself flush against him, their bodies a perfect fit. Long hair swayed like silk against John’s skin, a mouth brushed against his ear, lips soft and moist, the heady smell of his lover’s arousal wafted over him. John shivered at the sensations. 

Long ago John had realised he couldn’t live without this, without Ravishan, and yet he had for nearly thirty years. Pre-destined to live an eternal life, he had no choice but to carry on after Ravishan died, with the guilt and the grief a constant companion in too many lonely days and nights. In the world of Basawar, where the impossible was a reality, Kyle had found his way back to him. John was humbled and deeply grateful for this second chance but the awareness was there on the outskirts of his mind that one day Kyle’s human life would end and John would have to continue without him once again. Or so John had thought. Tonight he learned that he had unwittingly changed his own destiny, that he was the last Rifter. He was the only one who had managed to harness his destructive powers and use them for the greater good, for creating peace and ending inhuman suffering when he set Basawar’s wronged souls free. John was surprised he hadn’t felt it, the moment he’d become one with the yasi’halaun and released everything he had taken from it into the stones, the final act which had broken the cycle. It’d all been foreseen long ago. A few days before Ji’s death, her soul had already soared so close to spirit that all had been unveiled to her. Kyle would bear their child, whose conception heralded the era of the Peacekeeper. John’s powers would wane as the child would grow into adulthood, into its own destiny. Even in the midst of the revelations, in the midst of the shock, it had been an immense relief to be told that he would end his life a mortal.

It didn’t feel that way now though. He was still as hyper sensitive as ever. Kyle’s lips unfailingly found that spot beneath his ear that sent an exquisite, nearly violent tremor through him with each carefully placed kiss. Kyle snaked a hand beneath him and he raised his hips a little to give Kyle the access he wanted. The firm grip, the perfect slide and pull made John buck into Kyle’s hand and groan into the pillow. Kyle panted quietly against his neck, his breath hot on John’s skin, and he rode John’s crease a little deeper, a little faster on the slick glide of pre-come. Just a mere brush against the tight ring of muscle and he felt the first signs of orgasm come barrelling down his spine. It wouldn’t take much at all for Kyle to push inside, his tight entrance was yielding to him already. John spread his thighs even wider, hiked them up higher. He was shaking with the need to feel Kyle inside. He reached behind himself and grabbed Kyle by the thigh to urge him in. 

“Not yet.” Kyle grunted against his jaw, seeking John’s mouth. “C’mere.” 

A gentle tug and John rolled over to receive him. Kyle sighed his approval as John smiled into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Kyle’s lean hips. His hands grappled across the sheets and found John’s, pressing their palms together, entwining their fingers. 

“Love you like this.” Kyle said. His raven locks framed John’s face. 

John emitted a low growl. “I love it when you wake me up like this,” their teeth clashed. “Taking what you want.” 

“I always want you.” Kyle replied, followed by another deep kiss. “Even more so lately but now I know why.” 

Kyle’s heart was beating as wildly as John’s own as if they shared the same pulse. With his arms outstretched, his legs encircling Kyle, he lay in complete surrender to his lover. Kyle touched and kissed, licked and stroked tenderly and reverently, igniting a feeling in John so intense that it was almost too much to bear. 

“Yes,” Kyle whispered against his skin. “Me too….so much.” 

Through their bond, their feelings flowed and resonated freely between them, a deep and unwavering connection that was bone-deep. His hands gripped John’s again more tightly, anchoring John as he began to tremble beneath Kyle. He tilted his head back and arched into Kyle’s undulating body, their skin damp with a fine sheen of sweat and a steady stream of pre-come. His painfully hard cock pulsed and leaked against the velvet softness of Kyle’s belly. 

“John,” Kyle whispered urgently, slowing down the roll of his hips. “Look at me.” 

He opened his eyes. Their chests heaved, their bellies rose and fell, their breath mingled warm between their lips but John only registered it on the periphery, spellbound by the eyes that glittered like onyx above him, drawing him into their depths where love and desire burned bright, and something else. 

“I can feel it,” he said softly, with a hint of awe. “Inside me….something….. bigger than me. ” He grabbed John’s hand and tucked it between them, bypassing their erections and guiding it to a spot low on his abdomen. John swallowed hard when he felt it. The sensation was much stronger than when he had felt it just hours before. Soon, Ji had told them, John would be able to sense its gender, now he felt only its energy, an unmistakable vibration of life, pulsing against the palm of his hand. “It’s so warm… like a warm glow.” Kyle leaned on an elbow, looking down on where their joined hands were wedged between them. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” 

John felt a wave of protectiveness towards this budding life, towards his lover and it finally sank in that he was going to be a father. They both were. “Yeah.” John said hoarsely, his vision blurring a little. Kyle’s gaze returned to meet his, the dark eyes soft with tenderness. John cradled Kyle’s face in his hands and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. 

Kyle smiled. “It’s the will of Parfir.” He stroked John’s forehead with his thumb, his mouth turned into a wicked grin. “What if it’s the will of Parfir that we have a big family?” 

John smirked. “You’re liking this now, are you?” 

“Hmmm, maybe.” Kyle slanted his open mouth across John’s and wound his tongue inside. “What if I could get pregnant again. What if I can’t stop wanting --” 

The kiss deepened, the sensual slide of Kyle’s tongue around his, the slow, maddening grind against John’s cock made him hard as stone once more. He was close again, so close. John’s chuckle faded into a groan. He ran a hand down Kyle’s spine and slipped his fingers down the cleft, where he found the opening slick and unresisting. An incredibly erotic side-effect that John hoped would not go away. Two fingers slipped easily inside and Kyle dragged his teeth along John’s bottom lip on a groan. 

“Feels so good.” Kyle whimpered. “I love feeling like this.” 

“Insatiable?” John murmured teasingly. “Wanton? Nothing new there.” 

“Nothing new huh.” He reached between them and lightly stroked John’s balls. 

“Ah, fuck!” John exclaimed, arching away from the electric touch in an attempt to stave off what was promising to be another blinding orgasm. 

“You’re on such a hair trigger these days. Where is your stamina, my divine lord?” Kyle’s eyes gleamed with mirth. 

“Oh, it’s still there.” John said huskily. “I’ll come again and again and –“ 

Kyle silenced him with his mouth and John lost all train of thought. Kyle’s hands cupped John’s buttocks, parted the cheeks and slowly drove the blunt head of his cock inside. John’s breath hitched as he bucked up to meet the long slide home. They fell into a deep and steady rhythm that gradually crescendoed in a dizzying ecstasy, crashing like a stormy sea against skin, as if their bodies were too small to contain it. It wanted to break free, had to break free. 

And then it did. 

John opened his eyes and saw the gentle light of two souls swaying in the dark, emanating a love so vast that it gave birth to another. 

_End_


End file.
